A Young Fairy Tail
by RosePetals103
Summary: Natsu reads another spell from Levy's spell book, and the whole guild turns into little kids. Will they be able to get back to their normal forms? Watch little Lucy and Natsu have their little adventure. One shot. Nalu


**Hey everyone! This is my first one shot. I hope you like it. You better review or I will hunt you down.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in my bed to find Natsu and Happy sleeping right next to me. I didn't really care, so I let them sleep.

I got dressed and walked to the guild. I was walking beside the river when the fisherman tried to warn me again.

"You're gonna fall into the river one of these days!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

As I was on my way to the guild, I saw Natsu and Happy running right up to me.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to hug me.

"Lushie! I thought you left us!" Happy cried as he flew into my chest.

They are so dramatic, and as we patched up, we decided to walk to the guild side by side. As we walked through the doors of the guild, Natsu immediately got into a fight with Gray and Elfman.

I walked over to where Levy-chan and we started talking about the novel I was writing.

"So," she said smugly, "How is your relationship with Natsu?"

I blushed a shade of red that would make Erza's hair go to shame.

"W-what are you talking about?" My face went smug now, "What about your relationship with Gajeel?"

It was her turn for her face to turn red. As she was about to answer my question, Natsu came out of nowhere and took the spell book from Levy's hand.

"I want to chant a spell in a weird accent."

"No! Natsu-"

But Natsu had already started the spell.

_Kodomi ni mina o mawashi_

Suddenly a blue spark spread around everyone in the guild, even the second floor. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear yells and screams.

* * *

I felt myself get weaker and weaker. The blue mist then finally disappeared and I could see clearly again. What I saw made me giggle in adoration.

Everyone in the guild had turned into little kids. They were so cute and tiny. Makarov was even a little kid right beside Laxus.

Although everyone was adorable, Natsu and Gray were still in a brawl. Still the same, even if they are little kids.

Then, I noticed that I was a little kid too.

"NATSU! You little brat! Now look at what you have done!"

Natsu then ran over to me with a frightened look on his face.

Levy sighed and said that she would try to figure out how to reverse the spell and turn everyone back to normal.

Master told us to get everyone out so that Levy could concentrate and sent Natsu with me and Happy with Carla and Wendy. Then, he gave us all magic lacrimas so that we would know when to come back to the guild.

"Come on Luce! Let's go to a restaurant!"

"Okay! Okay! Do you have any money?!"

"Nope! But I can make it up to you later! Please?"

"Fine!"

We went to a restaurant out of town so that we wouldn't get kicked out. I told Natsu not to eat to much or the price would be high.

He still ate a lot, but the price was just low enough that we could pay.

I decided that we should go to the park in the town just to have fun.

"Come on Lucy! Push me on the swing!"

I pouted. "But you're too heavy."

"Com'on pwetty pwease?"

I soon fell for his cute little puppy dog eyes and started pushing. We then met up with a few other kids and played hide-and-seek.

After Natsu and I won the game, this one little boy started flirting with me.

"Let go of her! Lucy is MINE!" Natsu then pushed the boy over and hugged me to his chest.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive Natsu." I begged the little boy as he hung his head up. After all the begging, the little boy gave in to my puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"I don't want his forgiveness." Natsu pouted cutely.

I giggled at his cute, little face.

"Well, you won't get anywhere in life if you're like this." He then started laughing like a maniac.

"What do you mean I won't get anywhere in life? I have you to lead me there."

I turned away as my face started to heat up and my heart started to beat faster.

"Let's go to the other guilds and say hi!"

Well, we had nothing better to do, so we walked to the guilds because we didn't have enough money to pay for the train ride. Natsu got lucky this time.

First, we headed for the guild of Sabertooth.

* * *

"Oi! Is that you Natsu-san?"

The guild looked just like Fairy Tail, people fighting everywhere. Sting took us to meet everyone of Sabertooth.

Natsu had joined the fighting also. It looked he was equal to them, even if he was a little kid. I smiled just looking at him.

"You liiiiiiiike him!"

"AAAAHHH! Sting! What are you saying?!"

He just looked off into his own world probably thinking of something weird. Then, something or someone crashed into me and squished my small figure.

Because of my weakened form, it hurt a lot more than it should have.

"LUCY! Who dares to throw someone at her!" Natsu yelled angrily while throwing the man off of me.

" I'm fine."

After that, Natsu began to get more overprotective, and he decided to start walking to the guild because it would take a long time to get there. Who knew that he could actually think that far?

Soon after that Levy-chan called us on the lacrima.

"Hi Lu-chan! I'm sure I have the solution to reversing the spell. Come on back.."

"You are lucky that we are almost there, Levy-chan."

"Okay.. See you in a few minutes."

We had gotten to the guild a few minutes later.

"Ok... Lu-chan and Natsu are here. Now we have everyone. Now we need everyone to get close otherwise it won't turn you back to normal."

_Seijo ni modotte minna o mukeru_

Suddenly, I felt my body go back to normal.

"I'm back to LIFE!"

"I'm a MAN again!"

I then see everyone back to normal. Thank goodness. I start going back to my house because it is getting late.

"Lucy, wait!"

I see Natsu walk by my side as he tells me to stay at the guild. We decide to sleep at the guild tonight so we go to the infirmary where there are beds. I wish we could stay like this forever.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Do they know that we were watching them the whole time?" Cana slurred.

"Nope, and they never will... hopefully." Levy said.

"They looooove each other."

"Mira you are a genius for making the camera in the lacrima." Erza said, impressed. They started to rewatch it over and over again while the boys were just talking about manliness or fighting with the Salamander.

Suddenly they heard a yell coming from the infirmary.

"MIRA!"

"Uh oh!" Mira said as she started to run away from the furious Salamander and Celestial mage.

* * *

**So... that was my first one shot. I hope you like it. Please review and I will write more for you.**

**-RosePetals103**


End file.
